random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 90: Mochlum and the Old Guys
Lulz unknown episode number rawr Part 1 Narrator: THE BUNKER! Mochlum: I wonder where my mini old me are... Voice: We're right here! Mochlum: (turns around) Gaepora: Hi there. Mochlum: What should we do? ...go fishing? Jack Sparrow: We just did yesterday! Major Monogram: I thought pirates went fishing every day! Jack Sparrow: Exactly! Private: I fish 3 times a day. I have sushi for breakfest, lunch, and The King: (pops up) DINNER! (disappears) Batman: I eat fish for dinner every few weeks. And I'm Batman. Mochlum: Well thanks for totally dissing my idea! T_T Mario: Fine, we can go. Narrator: MEANWHILE AT JUSTIN BIEBER'S BASE! Justin Bieber: Today is Nostalgia Day! Today I am going to #Watch Toy Story #Play Super Mario 64 #Watch my home videos of me when I was 11 and I turned evil and started liking bad things and hating the good things I once liked! And since I hate two of the things on the list, I'm going to replace them with another thing, which is... fishing. CUZ MY FAVORITE FOOD WHEN I WAS YOUNG WAS FISH STICKS! Selena Gomez: Shall we go to the Lake? Justin Bieber: YEP! FIRE UP THE JETS! Part 2 Mochlum: (hops into boat) Nothing like a good old fashioned fishing trip! Hey, where are the old men? Justin Bieber: (lands) Lets catch a fish! (casts line to far and hits Mochlum's head and pulls him to Bieber) Mochlum?! You're a fish? (throws Mochlum in bucket) Well I know what I'm having for dinner! Mochlum Fish Sticks! Gaepora: (jumps out of bush) ATTACK! (the mini old men try to attack Justin but they only cause minimal damage to his shoe) Mochlum: Where were you guys? Major Monogram: Our Beiberadar picked up Justin Bieber coming to the lake so we were practicing our fighting skills to ATTACK! (flashbacks) Justin Bieber: (kicks them away) I'm gonna go to my giant kitchen to turn Mochlum into a fish stick! BWAHAHA! (flies away in the jet) Batman: We have to save him! Captain Rex: (contacts Bunker) WE NEED ALL USERS TO GO AND RESCUE MOCHLUM FROM BIEBER! PICK US UP AT THE LAKE AND THEN WE HEAD TO THE BASE! ACF: Am I in this? Everyone else: Yeah. Bob: WELL LET'S GO! ACF: I CALL THE BOAT! Gaepora; You know, I'm not much of a boater. Bob: SHUTTUP! Gaepora: LINK is the boating one! Ever heard of WIND WAKER? Private's Pingas: NO! Bob: Quite guys, this is serious! Jack Sparrow: Serious? Batman: Serious? Wonder Pets: THIS IS SEWIOUS! Bob: Agreed! LET'S GO! Part 3 Justin Bieber: I'mma gonna fire up the oven! Selena Gomez: Hurry up honey, I'm starving! Mochlum: For human? Selena Gomez: Yeah! Mochlum: ...I miss Selena when she was good. :/ (boat crashes into lair) Captain Rex: We got you now, Bieber! Wonder Pets: (flies down and save Mochlum) Mochlum: Thanks, Wonder Pets! Private's Pingas: NO! Private: Shut up, man! Justin Bieber: It is too late! I already fired up the oven! (shoves Gaepora, Major Monogram, Batman, Jack Sparrow, Captain Rex, Private, Mario, Private's Pingas, Bob, Wonder Pets, and Mochlum into the oven) I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T CARE ABOUT HEAT! Selena Gomez: I am so excited for fresh fish! Justin Bieber: Fresh?! These are mostly old guys! Not fresh new ones like Mochlum! (pulls out Gaepora, Major Monogram, Batman, Jack Sparrow, Captain Rex, Private, Mario, and Private's Pingas, and leaves in Mochlum, Wonder Pets, and Bob) Bob: So it looks like the end here, men... ;_; Mochlum: It was nice working with you guys. Bob: This feels like a movie. Wonder Pets: QUITE GUYS, THIS IS SEWIOUS! Mochlum: Yeah. I already am melting. This is worse then the Death Mountain Crater. Bob: IKR? Mochlum: Wait, I think I still have the fire tunic! (pulls out three fire tunics and puts them on him, Bob, and Wonder Pets) Bob: We are safe! Wonder Pets: But we're still in an oven. Mochlum: And the old men are in a fridge! WE NEED SOMEBODY TO RESCUE US! ACF: I WILL! Bob: FINALLY. (ACF opens the oven) Justin Bieber: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ACF (to JB): ...Your a moron, you know that? Bob: WERE FREE! Mochlum: WOOHOO! JB: THAT'S IT! (throws one million fish at everyone) Mochlum: AAAAAHHHH! I NEED HELP! Old Men: (pop out of fridge and guard Mochlum) Mochlum; I... survived it! Old Men: But nooot... us..... Mochlum: OH NO! YOU GUYS CAN SURVIVE! Old Men: We will reappear... in... Mochlum: WHEN? Old Men: The Bunker 2,0.... Mochlum: YOU JUST ####IN SPOILED THE SHOW YOU IDIOTS! Old Men: Woops... :/ Narrator; THE END! What are you waiting for? Continue the episode! Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:The Bunker Category:Star Wars Category:Batman Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Gaepora Category:Mario Category:Jack Sparrow Category:Major Monogram Category:Phineas and Ferb